The Regret
by pfps
Summary: Leonard needs to re-think his relationship with Penny and decides he needs some time away. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_I really enjoy the show and reading the stories that so many have written here on FanFiction. Some of the stories I thought were better than the show itself at times. __This is my first attempt at writing a story and about "The Big Bang Theory", so _I'm not too sure how this is going to turn out. The storyline is about Penny and Leonard with my twist on it.  


_Disclaimer: I do not own anything._

Chapter 1: The Assessment

Leonard was fortunate to have the whole apartment to himself for a couple of days. Sheldon was off at a seminar in San Diego for using String Theory with Twistor Revolution. He was thinking now he could have some time to think. At least he didn't have to worry about any schedules, nattering or ongoing roommate agreement issues with Sheldon, just some peace and quiet.

Leonard sat on his couch and was thinking to himself, why do these things always happen to me? "I find a nice girl and then I fall hopelessly in love with her. Then as things are going really great, we fight or break up? Does this happen to other guys?" as he says out loud to himself. "I know Howard never get that far, the girls are already running away from him before the end of the night. Raj might get a one night stand but he couldn't say anything else to them afterwards, even if they did ask him to go out again. With Sheldon, can't even go there."

The one thing that he knew was that it was really different with Penny. His thoughts raced through his head as he tried to rationalize the facts. It wasn't like this with any of the other girls that he went out with. This was different, he usually rebounded pretty quickly after a fight or break up, but it was a lot harder for him this time. What Leonard felt for Penny ran much deeper, as he reflected to himself. It's was very different…. but he couldn't explain it. It's almost as if she was part of him. He was thinking that she was part of his soul.

"God, my heart hurts whenever we argue and I feel so bad afterwards."

Then he thought to himself, whenever he had an argument with Priya, he never felt as bad as he did now. Maybe it's what he thought all along. This is the girl for me, my soul mate my partner for life! Leonard had this sudden scary feeling come over him that he didn't anticipate. What if he'd screw things up with Penny completely and lose her forever? This is the person that he was supposed to be with for the rest of his life. "Oh God! Oh my God!" Panic stricken, Leonard puts his hands on his chest and start breathing heavier. "O.K. calm down…. Breathe slowly…. Breathe slowly" He pulls out his puffer and takes a deep breath. He holds it for a couple of seconds and then he slowly exhales. He then slowly repeats to himself "Breathe slowly". He repeats this over and over until he finally settles down.

After sitting on the couch for some time and pondering, he decided he had to do something. As he thought to himself again, I can't lose Penny just like that, but after the last couple of arguments, how can I? Damn it! I shouldn't have said will you marry me. She was still mad at me for saying I Love You and the worst part was she was mad at me for talking to Sheldon about it. What do I do? as Leonard shakes his head. He felt so lost.

Why did it have to hurt so much as he pondered over the argument again and again in his head? Leonard decided that he was just too tired to do anything about it and decided sleep was probably his best solution for now. He got up from the couch and headed to bed. He hoped that he wouldn't be up in the middle of the night thinking about it. Not likely…..

Awake and exhausted the next morning, Leonard finally rolled out bed. It was eleven in the morning. He was kind of surprised that he had gotten as much sleep as he did. He tossed and turned all night long thinking of what he could've done differently. He tried to think of how to fix this mess that he gotten himself into. He tried to make sense of it all but just couldn't come up with any rational idea. Leonard decided to make some breakfast first and then try it on the white board. He decided that working on the board might help him see things differently this time. He usually can visualize the problem from a different perspective and usually gets pretty good results.

When Leonard finished his breakfast, he grabbed his white board from the living room and decided to work on it in his bedroom. He didn't want anyone to see what he was doing. This was a personal matter. He definitely didn't want Penny to see what he was doing. It would kill him if she saw it. The other person that he really didn't want to see it was Sheldon. He would have never heard the end of it from him if he knew what it was all about. Not only that, but he probably would have said something about it in front of Penny and the gang. No way could he handle that kind of embarrassment.

With the board made up into two columns, Pros and Cons, he started to list the points in each column. After deliberating the facts over the next hour or so, he had more pros than cons. The two big cons were that Penny didn't reply back when I said I love you and will you marry me? Leonard was thinking about the time at City Hall when Bernadette and Howard tried to get married. Penny was so annoyed that I told Sheldon about it. "Maybe…. It's not supposed to be", as he said out loud to himself. As much as I love Penny, maybe we're not supposed to be a couple. Look at all the guys that Penny had gone out with previously. They were all jocks, tall with looks and money, or at least some of them had money. Penny even mentioned that I wasn't her typical guy that she normally goes out with. I mean when you think about it, Penny even said "I love you" to the other guys particularly with Kurt and Mike. Yet she couldn't say it to me? Maybe she's holding off for someone else to come along that's better?

I really need time away to think things over. The longer that I'm in this environment and living under these circumstances, I'll never find out if Penny and I are really meant for each other. Maybe that's what I need to do? Hold on there, am I crazy? I was just freaking out the other day that I might lose Penny. Now I'm looking a possibly moving away, maybe even for good. Is this what I really want? I want to continue seeing Penny, but then on the other hand maybe we should break up? I want what's best for her but at the same time what's best for me too. "Argh, why does it have to be so tough? I just want us both to be happy". Leonard made his final decision, "I guess if this means going our separate ways then so be it".

Leonard walked out from his bedroom and over to his desk to his laptop. He hopped on the University's website and see if there any job opportunity elsewhere. He did some searching through the University links and found a temporary assignment at a University in New York City. It was for nine months and they needed someone to setup a new laser and some experimental equipment right away. "What perfect timing this is?" This would give me the time and space that I need to really think things over. I would also be able to stay on campus and not worry about having to rent an apartment. No travel time and no other additional expense. "It's perfect!"

Leonard started preparing for his trip and setup everything through the University in just one day. Leonard was in between projects so he had already gotten the approval from President Siebert. "Well looks like I'm ready to go". He was actually really fortunate that President Siebert allowed him to go. Nine months is a long time for any faculty member to be away from the University. One of the main reasons that President Siebert allowed Leonard to go, was it gave the University the notoriety to have a Laser expert on staff. The second reason was that Leonard was the only one who could implement such a large complex project and having it up and running on the first shot. The only unfortunate thing that he had to figure out was how to let Sheldon know without him going off the edge with the roommate agreement. He also had to find a way for Sheldon to cope on his own for the most part?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the Reviews as they are greatly appreciated. Hopefully I'll get better with the formatting as I get used to using this site.**_

Chapter 2: The Letter

Leonard had decided that Howard and Raj would have to help him out. Even though they wouldn't want to do this, they would have to do it as a favor to him. He decided that he would write a letter to the both of them.

Now the next problem would be with Penny. How is he going to break the news to Penny? If I tell her in person she'll convince me to stay and I probably will. I guess I'll have to write Penny a letter too. Leonard had to think of a way to make sure that she was also financially supported. Penny has been known to fall short on some of her bills as times. She was quite often in the situation where she had no money on her person. He couldn't bear the thought of Penny struggling and being broke at the same time. Then he thought "Oh yeah". Sheldon lent her money in the past, so this would work again. "Great!"

Leonard decided to write a letter to Sheldon so that he had all the information that he needed and also for what he was going to be responsible for. He knew he was asking a lot from him, but with all the stuff he had to put up from him, he figured he owed him at least that. He wasn't going to give Sheldon the choice this time. If he refused then the boys wouldn't drive him to and from work or anywhere else. Leonard thought that since Penny was Sheldon's friend, he wouldn't let her come to harm's way.

Once Leonard had written the letter to Sheldon, he now had to write a letter to Penny. He wasn't really too sure how to start it off or even on how to write it. He sat there for what seems like hours going over his thoughts over and over again. Finally he decided what he had to say. He had to be completely honest with himself and to Penny. "At least this way if Penny and I do or don't get back together, Penny needs to know exactly how I felt and why. I don't think I could do it any other way, the whole and complete truth. Well….Here goes nothing…."

With bags packed and standing on the threshold of 4A, Leonard looked once more across the apartment. I had a lot of fun here with Penny and the gang. There were so many game and movie nights along with countless lunches and dinners. There were many a nights that my heart broke too. So, I leave this part of my life with fond memories and start on a new venture moving forward. I hope that life treats my friends well and they attain their goal that they seek. Leonard quietly said "Goodbye" and closes the door for possibly the last time and started down the stair case, maybe this time for forever.

When Sheldon came back from his trip and arrived at home, he called out Leonard's name as he came through the door. "Leonard! I'm home! Leonard! Leonard!"

Sheldon called out but there was no response. He thought for a moment that Leonard was probably out with Penny. Then he noticed that my desk was cleared off along with all my belongings as he dropped his key into the bowl. He panicked for a second thinking that they were broken into again. But then he noticed all his belongings were still there. Then a fear grew over his face, he dropped everything and he ran into my room. "No… Leonard. Why?" as Sheldon cried out with a sadness in his voice. He noticed that all my belongings were gone, everything from the pictures and comics on the wall to the collections of comic books in the boxes by one side of the wall. "Why?" Sheldon cried out.

Sheldon walked out of Leonard's room and walked over to the couch and sat in his spot. He was so distraught. His mind was racing a thousand miles a minute. He was trying to figure out why Leonard had left? Nothing rational or logical made sense. Then he thought that maybe the burglars made off with him as he pondered further.

He happened to looked up at his desk when he noticed several envelopes on his desk. He quickly jumped to his feet and opened the envelope addressed to him. He had also noticed a letter addressed to Penny and to Howard and Raj.

Dear Sheldon,

I am so very sorry. I am leaving and temporarily dissolving our roommate agreement. This is nothing on your part or anything that you did. My life has been an emotional rollercoaster over the last 6 months and I've come to terms with what I need to do for myself. I need time to recollect my thoughts and priorities. I've decided that I need to move out for a while. I'm going to be working somewhere else for nine months and if all is well, I'll be back. If not, then I will stay on or look for work somewhere else. Please do not tell Penny anything that I've mentioned in this letter.

Sheldon, you've been a great friend to me over the past several years and I really cherish your friendship. I know we've had our differences, but I considered you one of my best friends. I didn't want to do this to you as I know what you'll be going through. I will miss you greatly and I hope you bear no ill feelings towards me. I have left you rent for nine months and an extra two months incase if I don't come back. This will hold you till until I've decided what to do with my life. It will also help carry you while you look for another roommate if I decide not to come back.

I have arranged for Raj and Howard to take you to and from work during this time. They will do this for me and for the friendship that we all share. Please do not irritate them to the point where they might refuse to drive you anymore.

I also have a big favor to ask of you. I know you and Penny are good friends and I ask that you keep an eye out for her. Please make sure to monitor her financial situation from time to time. You may have to check periodically to see if she is paying her bills on time too. I have left some money (Two Thousand Dollars) for her as an emergency with this letter. If she needs more, can you please loan it to her. I know she'll pay you back. If not, then I can always wire you the money that she owes you. Please do not tell Penny where I have gone and that I have left money for her in case of an emergency. Just pay the bills on her behalf.

I know this is going to be hard for you to do Sheldon. I know you don't like to keep secrets or telling lies. I as your best friend hope that you can do your best and support Penny as much as possible.

I have left a letter for her explaining why I left. Please take care of yourself and everyone else. I wish you and everyone all the best and hope that you all find what you all want and need in life.

Your Friend Always,

Leonard.

Sheldon was pretty upset and had to sit down for a while as he absorbed what he had just read. A huge emotional emptiness consumed his heart and the feeling of loneliness. He felt really depressed as his best friend had just left and he had no one else to share his life with. Sheldon almost broke down but he remembered that he still had another task to perform. He knew that giving the letter to Penny would be devastating for her, so he called Amy and asking her to come over to Penny's place.

Sheldon grabbed a Scotties from the Rubik's cube and blew his nose, then grabbed the envelope and walked over to 4B.

Knock, Knock, Knock, Penny,

Knock, Knock, Knock, Penny,

Knock, Knock, Knock, Penny,

_**Please Review, Thanks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for your comments and reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

Chapter 3: The Shock

The door opens and Penny is standing there in her grey track pants and Nebraska football jersey.

"Hey Sheldon, what's up?"

Sheldon asks her to sit down on the couch. "Penny, I have some bad news."

As Sheldon walks in and Penny sits down, she asks Sheldon "Why what's up?" Penny had this look on her face as it turned into a fearful look. With a slight concern in her voice she says "Is Leonard O.K. Sheldon?"

Sheldon still had this sad look on his face and Penny knew something was really wrong.

"Sheldon…. Did something happen to Leonard?" Penny said in a louder voice.

"Leonard has packed and moved out"

"What are you talking about? Why would Leonard do that? Sheldon, that's a mean thing to say to me", thinking that Sheldon was just playing a bad joke on her. Penny started to panic even further as the expression on Sheldon's face still hadn't changed.

Penny jumped up and ran across the hallway straight to Leonard's room while she called out his name. "Leonard…. Leonard." As Penny burst through the Leonard's bedroom door, she looked around and saw all of Leonard's possessions were gone. Nothing was left except the larger furniture that he accumulated over the years. Penny's body was frozen and she couldn't move a muscle. Her legs started to give out and the lights grew dim very quickly.

Penny woke up a few seconds later and found herself lying across Leonard's mattress. She realized after a few minutes that she must have passed out. It was a good thing that she was near Leonard's mattress at the time. If she hadn't, she would have passed out on the hardwood floor. As she slowly raised herself up on the mattress, she could feel her whole body start to tremble. She made herself sit up on Leonard's mattress when Sheldon walked in.

"Penny, Are you O.K?"

Penny was still in shock and didn't quite make out what Sheldon was saying. All she could see was Sheldon's mouth moving but no sound came out. Seconds later she could hear Sheldon say something.

"Are you OK Penny?" Sheldon asked again.

Penny slowly pulled herself up on the bed. "Why did Leonard move out?" Penny asked Sheldon as her voice cracked.

"He moved out" Sheldon stating the obvious.

"I know that Sheldon…. but why? Why couldn't he talk to me about this? I could've helped him. I'm his friend too!"

"Penny, Leonard didn't even talk to me about it either. I am just in shock as you are. I don't know for sure Penny, but you might find the reason in this letter. It's from Leonard".

Penny grabbed the envelope from Sheldon and opened the letter and started reading.

My Dearest Penny,

When I first gazed upon you through your door on your moving day, I knew that you were the one for me. I knew it wasn't going to be an easy task. I didn't even know if you would even be interested in me at all. All I could hope for was at least your friendship.

As time passed, I fell deeply in love with you. From that point on I knew I couldn't love anyone else. Every single woman who I encountered or had a relationship with was always compared with you. I didn't do it consciously, it just happened. My thoughts were always with you.

At night when going to sleep, all I could think of was being with you. Even just the thought of going to the movies or having dinner with you brought so much joy to my heart. I even dreamt of us walking down by the park hand in hand. I know this sounds kind of corny but it really made me happy. My life would be in total bliss. I couldn't think of living my life without you.

When we finally became a couple, oh my God! It felt like I didn't have a single worry in the world. My body felt like it was as light as a feather and could soar way above the heavens. I had this big glow radiating deep from within me that was brighter and warmer than the sun. It was like the heavens had opened up and all I could feel was your warmth and glow of your smile. When the tenderness of your lips touched mine, I thought I was tasting honey, so sweet. I was on top of the world. My life would never be the same for me again. This was the happiest moments of my entire life.

Then I said the big "I love you" and "Will you marry me?" You couldn't or didn't reply. My heart slowly broke. I went from such an extreme high to a bottomless void where I felt so empty. I never felt so much pain and heartache. I didn't want to tell or show you how I felt. I wanted you to believe that I was strong and O.K. with the situation. Well, I guess I wasn't as strong as I thought. It hurt so much at times that I found it really hard to live across the hall from you. Just watching you come and go was so difficult. Knowing that we could only be friends again was devastating. I've really tried to put on a strong face, but I could only do that for so long. I just didn't have the strength, energy or heart to keep it up, especially when I was around you.

Penny my love, please do not feel bad because of me. There is nothing that you did or said that was wrong. It was all my dreams and illusions. Love is a two-way street. You can't expect or hope for someone loves to be returned to you just because you love them. It's just doesn't work that way. Two people have to have the same feelings towards each other or else it's just a one-sided affair. Unfortunately, this is what we had. That's probably the reason you couldn't reply the same back to me. I completely understand now. You didn't have the same feelings as I did. You probably felt pressured being put in that position and for that I am so sorry. I never wanted to put you in that predicament and force you to say something that you weren't ready for or wanted to say. This is something that I realized and it has no bearing on you. Don't forget, I was in love with you even before we were even friends.

You also don't need to be in a commitment now. You have your career in front of you and you need to pursue that now more than anything else. I know you will do great one day and you will become the aspiring actress that you've always dreamed of.

So with regret, I need to leave. I need some time for myself and for some self-healing. Penny you are a smart, kind, generous and beautiful person. I will always cherish our love, friendship and the time that we had together forever. For that alone I will always be eternally grateful to you. You literally changed my life and the lives of our friends forever. As the old saying goes, "It is better to have loved and lost, than to never have loved at all".

Take care Penny, I wish you all the best. Don't worry about me. I will be fine. I just need time to straighten my thoughts and welcome back reality. Maybe one day our paths might cross again in the future. If it does I hope we can still be friends and maybe more if time heals all wounds.

Love Always and Forever,

Leonard.

Penny burst into a deafening cry and tears streamed down her face. She felt like her heart was just torn out of her body. She realized that the reason for Leonard's leaving was because of her. Penny dropped the letter as she placed her hands over her heart and fell back on the bed crying.

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. **_

_**Tks**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks again for all your comments and reviews. Please read on and let me know what you think.**_

* * *

Chapter 4 - The Regret

Sheldon was curious as to what Leonard said and picked up the letter and started to read it. He never realized how painful Leonard's heartache was all the time. After he finished reading the letter he felt his eyes swell up a bit but he realized that he need to comfort Penny. Sheldon sat down beside Penny on the bed and pat Penny on the shoulder and said "There, There". Sheldon felt badly as he was supposed to be comforting Penny but at the same time he was hurting too.

Just then Amy walked in. It wasn't difficult to find them as she could hear Penny crying from out in the hallway. "What happened?" Amy asked.

"Leonard left" Sheldon said sadly.

Then Sheldon pass the letter over to Amy and she started to read the letter. As Amy neared the bottom of the letter she also started to tear up. She could feel Leonard's pain and anguish. She looked at Penny and she could feel her pain too.

"Penny…I'm so sorry… but why did he have to leave? Why not try to work it out?"

Penny cried out, "He left because of me! Because I didn't say I loved him or that I didn't say yes to his proposal".

"That's not true Penny" Amy said with a choking voice. "He said that it wasn't your fault and that he was the one that decided he needed time away".

"I know that's not the case. I know it was because of me. Oh God! How could I have done that to Leonard?" Penny said with a choking and heart wrenched voice.

"I honestly do love him but I don't know why I just couldn't say it to his face. I've hurt him so badly. Why didn't I just say it when he said to me, why am I so dumb?" Penny sniffs. "I've just lost my dearest and most cherished friend. How could I have done this to Leonard? He should never have compared himself to Kurt or Mike. He's in a league of his very own, he is so much better than they ever could be. I have never met anyone who loved me unconditionally and that I cared so much for too. How could I have been so blind" as she shakes her head, "Oh God, I love him so much. Why am I so stubborn?" Penny continues to cry and still can't believe that Leonard left.

Amy at this point tries to get Penny up and leave the room.

"Leonard…. I'm so sorry" as Penny rubs the side of the bed where Leonard normally sleeps when they're together. Penny cries out again as she bring both hands to her face. Amy grabs Penny's arm and slowly gets her to stand up. Penny still weak had a hard time standing up. Amy and Sheldon grabbed one arm each and helped her slowly walk out of Leonard's room. As they walk into the living room Penny was still crying and couldn't stop. She feels like her heart was severely crushed. For a while her heart was pounding so hard that she thought she was going to have a heart attack. She could feel and hear her heart pound in her chest and head.

Penny started to think of all the times that Leonard was so unselfish and helped her without question. Like the time when he picked her up in the middle of the night after her car broke down during that really bad thunderstorm. This was even after they had a big fight earlier that evening. Another time was when he helped her with her finances. She was able to get back on her feet once they worked things through. There were so many times that he didn't hesitate, he just offered his help. None of her previous boyfriends or friends went out their way and helped without asking for anything in return. This was done just on the pure kindness of his heart. Penny even remembered when he stood up to Kurt during the Halloween party. She never recalled anyone ever standing up to Kurt in the past. Penny was trying to remember if anyone ever did these things for her. She had a true friendship in Leonard and he thought the world of her. He was the only one who actually loved her and really meant it. All the other guys just said it for one thing.

Penny hoped to God that she didn't scar Leonard for life. She also hoped that he wouldn't do anything stupid like hurting himself. This scared her after she started to think more about it. Moving away was an extreme for Leonard and if she hurt him this bad, then she had to make sure he was going to be fine. She could never forgive herself if anything happened to him. She would regret it for the rest of her life.

As her eyes slowly cleared as she wiped them with the back of her hands. She realized that she needed Sheldon to talk to Leonard. She realized that Leonard probably won't even take her calls even if she tried. Penny gathered her composure and spoke to Sheldon.

"Sheldon, you need to get hold of Leonard and talk to him" Penny said with a scared and sniffling voice.

"What are you talking about Penny?" Sheldon was a little confused. "What am I going to talk to him about?"

Penny ushered "You just need to make sure that he's fine and that he doesn't do anything rash".

"Penny he is not going to do anything rash. He is going to be working on a project somewhere installing a new laser and extra heavy equipment," Sheldon indicated with a questionable look.

"Then you know where he is?" Penny questioned Sheldon.

"No, I don't. I just know that he is working somewhere else for nine months and that's it. That's all I know". Sheldon was trying to figure out Penny's motive at this point. Then he just realized that he wasn't supposed to say any of that to Penny. "Drat!"

Amy decided that they should move back to Penny's apartment as it was less of a reminder for Penny. Not that Penny's apartment was any better but the emptiness of the Leonard's belongings made things worse.

As Penny entered her apartment, the first thing that she went for was a bottle of wine. She didn't even get a glass. She grabbed bottle and twisted the top off and brought it up to her lips and started to drink directly from the bottle.

"Hold on their Bestie, you're not going to drown your sorrows like that" as Amy grabbed the bottle away from Penny.

"HEY!… What are you doing? Give me back the bottle!" as Penny wipes her month with the back of her hand. "I need it right now" as Penny moved towards Amy.

"I'm sorry Penny but I can't let you get that drunk again. I know that you'll go overboard and end up in the hospital like before. I can't let you do that to yourself. What kind of a friend would I be?"

"Like a good friend and give me back the bottle! I need it to take the pain away….. I need it to make this whole damn night disappear like it never happened" as Penny started to cry again.

"I'll give you one large glass and we'll go from there. Ok?" as Amy grabs a glass from the cupboard and fills it up from the bottle of wine. Penny grabs the glass and drains the glass in one gulp.

"Another please", Amy reluctantly gives her another glass full and gives the bottle to Sheldon to take back to his apartment.

Penny walks over to the couch and sits down and curls her legs underneath her body.

"Amy… Why couldn't I tell Leonard that I loved him? I know it in my mind and body and soul, but I have a hard time just saying it to his face?" Penny then takes another large gulp of wine.

"The only thing that I can think of is you do love him, but maybe not in love with him. Another scenario is that you could be afraid of it turning out like the other relationships that you had in the past. I guess all the relationships that you did say 'I love you', turned out in a breakup. I guess subconsciously you didn't want that to happen with Leonard".

As Amy continued on and she gives her a full and concise description of the psycho analysis of the various scenarios, Penny's eyes started getting heavy and she slowly started to slip into the abyss. Amy knew that Penny wouldn't sleep through the night, so she decided to stay the night on Penny's couch. Amy with Sheldon's help managed to get Penny on her own bed and slid the covers over her. They hoped that she would at least sleep through the night, but not likely.

* * *

_**Please review and let me know what you think.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you all again for your comments and reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed the story. This is a little short as I had to break this up into Chapters.C**_

* * *

Chapter 5 - New Challenges

Leonard finally arrived at the University in New York City. It was quite large and had more students than at Caltech. He had to go the main administration office and report to the Dean of Science and Technology, Dr. Henderson.

Leonard walked up the great stairs to the main doors to the front of the University and walked into the main office. He introduced himself and asks to see Dr. Henderson. The secretary picked up her phone and asked the Dean to come down to the main office. While Leonard was waiting he noticed all the prizes and awards that the University won over the past several years. Not as many as Caltech but they had their own share.

"How do you do Dr. Hofstadter?" Leonard turned around and extended his hand to Dr. Henderson and said "Fine Dr. Henderson and nice to meet you".

"Likewise Dr. Hofstadter, I've heard so much about you and your research and from other physicists. Your work and reputation precedes you".

"Well I hope I can live up to my reputation and all those rumors" as Leonard grins with a big smile. The Dean smiles back and asks the Secretary if Dr. Hofstadter's accommodation were ready for him? The secretary enters some information into the computer and she acknowledges that everything was ready.

The Dean then speaks up and said "Let me show you where you will be staying. Can I help you with some of your luggage?"

"No. I'm fine thank you"

"So how was your trip out east?"

"The flight wasn't too bad. I just need to get acclimatized to the weather. It's not this cold in California" as Leonard starts to shiver.

"That's true" as Dr. Henderson grins.

They talked briefly as they walk across a short path to a large building. Dr. Henderson opens the door to the dormitory that visiting professors/guests stay during their visit. Dr. Henderson show Leonard his room and wishes him a good night's rest.

"Here is your schedule and I'll see you in the morning Dr. Hofstadter and don't worry if you're a little late. I know it's going to take some time to get adjusted to the time difference too. Well Good night". Dr. Henderson wishes to Leonard.

"Good night to you too and thank you very much for everything" Leonard acknowledges back.

Leonard opened the door to his room and walks in. It was simple room with single bed, night table with lamp, Desk and a single armchair which looked liked it was for just for reading. Leonard thought it was simple and provided all that he needed.

One of the first things that he looked for was a wall jack for an internet connection or at least information for a wireless network. After some searching he found instructions on how to connect to the wireless network. Mixed within his schedule, was his User ID and password along with the information on how to set up his laptop for the wireless connection. This was familiar task for him as he had to do on regular basis at home.

Leonard remembered many of times that Sheldon had changed the wi-fi password and Penny had to come over to find out what it was. This really irritated her all the time as she never knew when this was going to happen. The worst time that it had to happened was when she was in a hurry to leave for an audition and she couldn't get on the internet to check on how to get there. She could have clobbered Sheldon on that occasion.

Leonard could feel the time zone change and is really feeling tired. Well I might as well try to get to sleep and get everything organized tomorrow.

Morning came early and Leonard had quite a bit of stuff to organize and get done. He took his shower and got dressed. For a second he realized that he didn't have to worry about Sheldon's schedule. It was kind of nice for a change. A little smirk came over this face as he continued on. Leonard got out his agenda and started writing several things down that he had to do today at the University and what he had to get for himself. With a big star beside it "Buy a warmer coat". Once Leonard was ready, he gathered his things off he went and into this new world.

When Penny woke up the next morning Amy was there by her side. Penny with red eyes, sort of recalled what happened the night before but was afraid to ask Amy if it was true. She had to know.

"Amy… Did Leonard move out?"

"Sorry honey, but he did" Amy replied.

"Where is that letter that he wrote? Do you know where it is?" asked Penny.

Amy with a concerned look on her face, "Penny, are you sure you want to read it again. It really made you upset to read the letter".

Penny with a brave but scared look on her face acknowledged and said "No I need to read it again. I know last night was more of a big blur than anything else. I wasn't in the best frame of mind to read it clearly, so that's why I want to read it again".

As Penny read through the letter again she started tearing up again. Not as bad as the other night". "God, how can I be so blind and dumb at the same time?" as Penny questioned herself. "Because I didn't tell Leonard that I loved him, he kept on thinking that I didn't or that I was waiting for someone else. How could I have not seen this and still carry on with Leonard as I did?" Penny's guilt was getting the best of her at this point.

Penny started to think back by all those comments that he made and Leonard's behavior overall. She added two and two together and came up with the fact that even thought Leonard still loved her, he was still hurting deep inside because she didn't acknowledge any of his offering of love to her.

"Now this makes perfect sense" she said out loud to herself. Even though Amy was still by her side, she slightly figured out Leonard's way of thinking. So this explains a lot of things. "Oh my God Leonard, I'm so sorry. Will you ever forgive for being so selfish" Penny said truly sadly and now with full tears running down her face.

Amy tries her best to console Penny but reality sets back in again and Penny breaks down crying again. She has lost her true love and best friend. Amy just rubbed Penny's shoulder as she cried and slowly drift off into another world.

* * *

_**Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks again for your comments and reviews. I really appreciate them. Hope you like one too.**_

* * *

Chapter 6: Time to Reflect

Three months have passed and Leonard had been busy getting everything ready to install and setup the laser for the University. The problems that he encountered ended up pushing the project out further by about another month or more. The electrical was not up to specifications and there were issues with the cooling system. If they were not addressed in the beginning the laser would have overheated and burn out. This would have left the University with a loss of millions of dollars and a huge paper weight.

Dr. Henderson was so great full that Dr. Hofstadter was there to help out and review everything before going operational with the laser.

As the weeks progressed, Leonard would sometimes drift off in a day dream once in a while. He would reminisce the times that he had with Penny. Wondered how she was doing, if she was fine? Did she get any auditions? The sad part for him was if she had found someone else? At times he would day dream of the dates that he had with Penny. Smiling every once in a while on his own. Reliving the event but changing the outcome in his favor at times, especially if the date or situation did work out. He really missed Penny at lot and tried not to think of her too much especially while he was working. He couldn't afford to get too distracted while he was making key calculations or decisions.

Leonard continued to ask himself the same question that caused him to leave in the first place. He still didn't have an answer at this point. He wasn't too sure if he wasn't spending enough time thinking of their relationship. Then on the other hand, he wasn't too sure maybe if he spent too much time on deciding?

Some of the other Physicists noticed Leonard daydreaming and they wondered if he was thinking of a solution. Some thought that he was overtired and stood upright sleeping or just daydreaming. This wasn't unusual for Physicists, especially if they have been working around the clock as they had been over the last several months. When Dr. Henderson got wind of this, he decided to sacrifice a couple days and told everyone to take some time off, especially Dr. Hofstadter.

Leonard welcomed this to some extent. On one hand keeping busy gave Leonard a reason to not or over think of why he decided to leave Caltech. On the other hand it gave Leonard the time to reflect. So good and bad depending on how you look at it. Dr. Henderson invited Leonard out to dinner on their first night off. During this whole time he never had a chance to talk to him and get to know him. Leonard didn't really think too much of this at the time. He just thought about having a nice dinner with a fellow scientist for a change.

Dr. Henderson took Leonard to a local restaurant that he thought he would thoroughly enjoy. Once they ordered their dinner and starting sipping on their drinks, Dr. Henderson asked "So Leonard what was your life like back in Pasadena?"

"Not too exciting really. I shared an apartment with a fellow Physicists Dr. Sheldon Cooper".

Dr. Henderson eyes opened up and abruptly said "Sheldon Cooper….. Dr. Sheldon Cooper?"

"Why yes, why do you ask?" said Leonard with a curious look on his face.

"Sorry Dr. Hofstadter. We had a conference call once with a Dr. Sheldon Cooper several years ago and it was the most interesting experience in a very unusual way".

From the way the Dr. phased his reply, Leonard realized that it was probably one of Sheldon moments.

"Don't worry Dr. Henderson; I understand perfectly well what you're talking about. Keep in mind that I lived with him for several years. Even President Seibert wondered how I manage to keep my sanity". "I think the craziest time was when two other friends from the University and Dr. Cooper went on an expedition to the North Pole for three months. Now that's what I really call torture!"

"Please Dr. Hofstadter, please call me Jeff" said Dr. Henderson. And Leonard in turn asked him to call him Leonard.

At that point they both smiled and broke out into a hysterical laughter. Both of them just couldn't stop laughing for a least a couple of minutes. Once things settled down between them, Jeff then asked him if he had anyone back at home. Leonard knew what he was talking about. He was feeling more at ease after having a couple of beers and felt that he could talk about Penny. After going over their whole relationship, Dr. Henderson was very sorry and hope things turn out for the better. There wasn't much that he could offer for support as he was still single. The unfortunate cursed life of a Physicist.

Penny was pretty much going through the motion now days. The girls tried to get her to go with them on bar runs, but she refused most of the times. When she did accept she ended up getting pretty drunk and the girls brought her home and put her to bed.

Penny was spending more time working at the Cheese Cake factory and earning as much as she could. The only thing that still preoccupied her free time was thinking about Leonard. She really missed him dearly. She felt so warm and protected when Leonard had his arms wrapped around her. It was like a big warm blanket, no one could hurt her. She really missed him at night too. Sometimes she would wake up in the middle of the night and reach out for him, only to be reminded that he wasn't there. On those nights she ended up crying herself back to sleep.

She was still worried for him and was wondering if he was doing ok. She new Leonard was pretty strong at times, but there were also times she knew he couldn't handle their fights. She had to find out how he was doing and especially where he was living. She had to talk to Leonard and let him know that things have changed with her.

Penny remembered that Leonard mentioned some time ago that there were only a few universities that he could work for. She decided that when she got home, she was going to ask Sheldon to help her. Once she found where he was working then the other big obstacle was how to talk to him. She knew that the whole reason for him moving away was because of her. She had to figure out to let him know that she has actually changed. Especially now that she realizes that she isn't afraid of her love for Leonard. If the course of events didn't happened, she might have never admitted her true feelings to herself for Leonard. It was a real eye opener for her. She really never realized how much he really meant to her until he was gone for good. It's wasn't the same when he was away for three months to the North Pole. She knew Leonard was coming back. It was very different this time, he wasn't coming back.

The one thing Penny didn't take into consideration was if he still felt the same for her. All this effort may have been in futile if he didn't care for her anymore. What if he was completely through with me? What if Leonard didn't even want to see me anymore? She could feels herself getting emotional again and tried to change what she was feeling. The thought of knowing this was a hard to accept, but this was something that she had to know. No matter what, she had to know.

Penny heard someone yelling "Miss, can you please take our order? Miss, Miss". Penny just then realized that someone was waiting for her to take their order. "Sorry I'll be right there". Penny got out her order pad and proceeded to walk up to their table.

Penny finally found out where Leonard was working after several attempts at Sheldon and finally some coaxing from Amy. Penny decided that she had enough hours in over the past few months to pay for any air flight that she needed. She then asked her Manager if she could get four days off to travel to New York to find Leonard. Her manager approved the time off and Penny started to get ready for the trip.

Bernadette and Amy saw Penny off at the airport. Bernadette said with a concerned but positive voice "I hope you find Leonard and you both can talk it out". As Penny enters the corridor to board the plane, she turns and waves goodbye to her friends.

"Good Luck" as both Amy and Bernadette yell out to her. Penny smiles and then heads into the tunnel of her destiny.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and let know what you think. Thanks.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thanks again for your review and comments. Hope you enjoy this one too._**

**___Disclaimer: I do not own anything._**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Audition of her Life

During the flight to New York, Penny was constantly rehearsing what she would say to Leonard. Once her plane landed, Penny went straight to the University. She decided if everything was good, she would probably stay with Leonard. If not, then she'll find a hotel till the next day and then go back home. There would have been no sense in making Leonard upset again.

Penny arrived at the University and walked up the grand staircase. When she arrived at the main office, she looked around for someone to assist her.

"Hi, my name is Penny can you tell me if a Dr. Leonard Hofstadter is in today?" The Office Administrator checked online to see if he came in or not. The highlight status indicated that he was in the Laser Lab on the main floor in building two. Penny asked for directions as she had no idea where building two was. The Office Administrator gave her a map and highlighted the route for her to take. "Thank you very much" as Penny walked away with a nervous smile.

Penny was getting really nervous now and was wondering if this was a good idea at all. Maybe she should have gotten Sheldon to talk to him first. Penny was now second guessing everything that she did. Penny slowed down her pace and was rethinking the whole trip. "What am I doing?" Penny just blurted it out without thinking. "God, I don't even know if Leonard is going to talk to me." All the different scenarios that Penny was thinking about just flashed in front of her. She felt like she was watching a movie of herself going through all these scenes. Each clip ended up with the same result, Leonard getting mad and walking away.

A fear and panic overwhelmed Penny as she just stood there for what seemed like hours, while she reviewed her speech to Leonard. In reality it was only a couple of minutes. During this time she didn't even notice the other students looking at her rehearse as they walked by. Penny decided that she needed to go through with this. She had to get back with Leonard. She knew that he was the only one for her and there was no one else. This was not an option.

Penny started walking forward and opened the door to building two. She looked at the directory in the main hallway and she looked at the map that the Office Administrator gave her. She just needed to walk down the hallway and down to the left and it was the first door on the right.

Her heart felt like it was beating a thousand beats a minute. It felt like it was going to burst right out of her chest. Penny felt a little self-conscious and started to think that maybe other people could hear heart beating too. Penny was having a really hard time to catching her breath. She had to stop for a minute and try to see if she could catch her breath and relax. "Remain calm, remain calm" she repeated to herself. If Penny didn't relax she would be in no frame of mind or condition to talk to Leonard in her current state.

"Penny? Penny!" Penny turn around and all of sudden the lights grew dim.

Penny woke up in a room with bright lights. She wasn't too sure what had happened. She remembered that she was trying to catch her breath and then remembered someone calling out her name. Penny tried to sit up but her head was pounding with a really bad headache. She figured she must have passed out and hit her head on the floor.

"Oh God, I have to stop doing this". Just then someone came in through the door way, it was Leonard.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" asked Leonard. Penny felt like he was his old self again. Being very attentive and making sure she was fine.

"Pretty good I think. I just have a bad headache. What happened?" Penny asked.

"When I turned the corner, I couldn't believe my eyes. I saw you standing there and when I called out your name a couple of times, you collapsed to the floor"

Penny stared at him and was trying to read his face as he spoke, "What are you doing here? Did Sheldon tell you where I was?" The tone in Leonard's voice changed with that last question.

"Leonard, please don't be mad at Sheldon. Amy and I begged him and he finally broke and gave in", as Penny tried to protect Sheldon. "All I can say is that Amy did a real number on him for me. I wasn't too sure but I think she might have even broken him once or twice during the interrogation. Now, before you say anything else I need to tell you a few things, so please let me finish with what I need to say first. If you still want me to go back after what I've said then I will".

Leonard was about to speak when Penny put her index finger on his lips and broke his speech. Penny took a minute to work through her thoughts and wanted to make sure what she what to say to Leonard. Leonard was going to say something again and Penny just put up her index finger again.

"Leonard. First I want to say I'm so sorry for putting you through this. I never wanted to put you in a situation where you had to move away. I thought that if things were that bad between us that you could have come to me and talked about it. I realize afterwards that I really didn't give you the opportunity. I had built a wall in front of me which prevented you from talking to me at all".

Penny took another pause and took a couple of deep breaths.

"I think the reality of you moving away, forced me to really examine my feelings toward you and about you. I know I tried to avoid the questions or even the discussions about those topics. I just got really mad at you for even asking me. I know any other girl would have been ecstatic that you asked the question, especially any girl in her right mind. I'm sure you would be an excellent husband and a great father. The real eye opener for me was that I didn't know how much you were hurting until I read your letter. I am so sorry Leonard I never wanted you to think that I was looking for someone else. There has never been anyone else other than you and no one else will ever take your place."

"I really didn't know what love was or even what it was really about. I know I've said it in the past, but I really didn't understand or know what it really felt like. Especially not as I know it now. I think for the most part I was fooling myself and pretending what I thought love was. I realize now what it is and it doesn't even close to that old feeling. I guess what the other guys told me in the past was just a selfishness on their part and nothing else. I didn't realize that they were all empty lies and promises. That's probably why I ended up breaking up with all the guys in the past. They were all empty promises and I really didn't want that to happen to us. I didn't want us to breakup like the rest. Leonard you have to know something. You are so special to me, you are someone who I want to spend the rest of my life with. I was never waiting for someone else to come along. Leonard Hofstadter, I love you with all my heart and Yes, I would marry you without hesitation if you ever decide to ask me again. You are the kindest, most selfless, good hearted person that I have ever known. Now, if you still don't feel the same toward me then that's fine, I'll head back home right away and you'll never see or hear from me again".

Penny sat there now awaiting a response from Leonard. Leonard was so taken aback from what Penny had just said. He couldn't believe his ears.

"Penny. I'm in total shock. I wasn't even thinking that I would see you again, at not for a while. Another thing was what you just said. My whole point of coming out here was to figure out what I really wanted for myself. I know we had our differences and I thought all the problems were with me. That's the reason if I had time for myself, I would eventually figure things out. I guess I've been so busy here that I actually haven't had the time to think about it. I have thought about you at times while working and others while I was sitting alone in my room in the evenings. I would re-live some of the things that we did in the past and even some of the fights, I would just re-live it with a different ending. For me, it made the lonely night a little warmer".

Penny felt her emotions running all over the place after hearing what Leonard had just said. The thought of him being alone in his room and thinking about her made her start to tear up. She tried to hold off as much as possible as she didn't want Leonard to change his train of thought and feelings.

"Now here is my dilemma. I'm stuck here for another six more months and I can't change this as they actually need my help in finishing up this project. The second issue is that I haven't worked out my feeling for you yet. Nothing has really changed in that regards".

Penny had a little smirk on her face as this was a positive feeling in her direction. Since you came out all this way I don't want to you heading back right away. On the other hand you can't stay here with me either".

Penny was a little taken back by this comment from Leonard.

"Sorry but the University has strict policies regarding female or male companions staying together in the singles dormitory. Married couples are not a problem but they live in a different building. The rules would force the student or staff member to be dismissed from the University if caught with someone else in their dorm".

Once Penny heard this she didn't feel so displaced.

"Can you stay for the weekend at a hotel close by the University? I'll cover the expenses so you don't have worry about it. Let me call the main office and see if they know of a place for you to stay".

As Penny ponders the proposal that Leonard suggested, the only thing that she could say was "OK". Everything was said so quickly, it felt like a tornado just ripped in and out again out of Penny's head. I'm staying for the weekend! as she cheered in her head.

* * *

_**Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks again for all your reviews and comments. This chapter is a bit longer. Hope you enjoy it.**_

_****__Disclaimer: I do not own anything._

* * *

Chapter 8 - The Reality

Penny didn't want to push the discussion so she didn't say anything further. She figured she had all weekend to talk to Leonard about it. Leonard got off the phone with the office staff and they recommended a small hotel down the road. It was only two blocks away. Leonard wrote the name of the hotel and his new cell number on a piece of paper for Penny. Everything was prearranged by the University, so Penny picked up her bags and started to heading towwards the door. Penny's head was still spinning and wasn't too clear on what was happening.

As she started walking out into the hallway, Leonard called her back.

"Penny… Hold on a minute, we haven't even made plans for tonight yet?"

Penny just shook her head for a second as if she was trying to clear out the cobwebs. She really wasn't paying attention to the discussion. She was more in shock than anything else if the truth be told. All she was aware of was, he didn't want her to go back. That's all that mattered at this point.

Leonard looked at Penny and asked her if she was OK as she had a dazed expression on her face.

Penny replied "Yeah I'm fine, I'm just a bit tired from the flight coming over and the fact that I still have a bit of a headache".

"Maybe you should lie down here for a while until your headache goes away," as Leonard had a concerned look on his face.

"No.. No. I'm fine. I just really need to get some sleep. I'm actually more tired than anything else. Don't worry Leonard, I don't have a concussion. Honestly."

"For sure?"

"Yes positive."

"OK, try to get some sleep once you've checked into the hotel. This will give me the time to finish off what I'm working on here and we can then go out for an early dinner. I know of this great little restaurant that I ate at a couple of nights ago. The food is superb and the atmosphere is great".

Penny replied "That sounds great. I really could use a nap now more than anything else."

"So that's settled. I'll come by around six o'clock and pick you up" as Leonard checked his watch.

"OK I'll see you then." As Penny walked away feeling more secure. She was still concerned a bit as Leonard did say he still needed to work things out. This was still bugging her for the most part.

Penny got to her room and crashed on the bed. She had a thousand thoughts running through her head and was trying to go over the discussion with Leonard. Some spots were grey and she couldn't remember what he said. Other parts were fine. Slowly the room grew very dark and sleep was upon her.

Penny woke up hearing several knocks on the door. She opened her eyes and for a second didn't know where she was. She then realized that she was in a hotel room and it must have been Leonard knocking on the door. Penny got up quickly and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" asked Leonard.

"Better now that I had some sleep" as Penny battered her eyes. "I still feel a bit groggy but much better. I just need a few minutes to freshen up, is that OK?"

"Sure not a problem, just take as much time as you need" Leonard said with caring tone.

Penny stood in the bathroom staring in the mirror and was wondering how it was going to turn out tonight. She wondered if dinner was going to be smooth or a bumpy road, she just had too much on her mind. As she stood there applying her makeup in the mirror, she kept on repeating to herself, "One thing at a time, one thing at a time". With a big smile she opened the bathroom door and said "All ready, I'm starved".

"Good, I know you'll really like this place" and off they went.

Penny and Leonard must have sat talking at the restaurant till almost closing time. They asked what each other was up to and how everyone else was?. They both laughed at some of the stories that Penny told about the guys and their inability to hand certain situations. They then slowly started to get into a heavier discussion about their own relationship. Leonard still admitted that he still had the same feeling for Penny. Penny in turn told Leonard that she had true feelings for him and this time was not afraid to say it. So much emotion was running through each of them. They had their little emotional moments but nothing unmanageable.

As they left the restaurant, they slowly walked back hand in hand back to the hotel where Penny was staying. They decided that they would each sleep in their own places and start a fresh day tomorrow.

Leonard couldn't believe what he had just suggested to Penny. Have the tides turned? Leonard thought in his head. I must be crazy, maybe too much wine?

Penny was a little anxious as they were much closer and yet not close enough. She didn't want to rush it so she muttered, patience, just be patience in her head.

Leonard mentioned to Penny that there were sites that he wanted to show Penny as she had never been to New York. They were both in agreement and settle for a reasonable start time. Leonard didn't want to set it too early as he wasn't too what time he would be up either. If figured this was going to be a weird night for the both of them.

Leonard called Penny around 9:00 am and was surprised to find Penny already up and ready.

"Wow that's a first" Leonard said over the phone.

"Yep, it's a new me. I'm not going to miss out anything anymore" giggled Penny.

"OK, so how about I come by your place in about 10 minutes. We'll go for breakfast and I'll give you the grand tour, how's that?"

"Sound great, see you downstairs".

"OK see you then" and they both hung up their phones.

Leonard had the whole day planned out for Penny. He knew she would have a great time, especially with the tour of one of television studios. He even got in touch through the University with one of their former students Susan. She worked there as a talent scout. Leonard had contacted her through Dr. Henderson to see if she could provide Penny with information on what talent scouts, producer or directors look for in actresses in general. He figured if anything she would have information that she can take back with her to prepare for future auditions.

After a full day excursion of the tour that Leonard arranged, Penny was elated the most with their tour of the television studio. She couldn't thank Leonard enough especially having an opportunity to have a mock audition with a real television director.

"Wow I can't believe I had a chance to be interviewed by a real television director. Leonard, was his name Charles? I can't recall what his name was."

"I don't recall either. Sorry" Leonard smiled as he have never seen Penny so excited before. She was having fun all over again. Leonard hadn't seen Penny in this kind of mood in a long time. She was like a kid in candy store that had free reign and could have anything she wanted.

"Leonard, I can't believe all this additional information that I got from Susan. I don't think that I would have known to prepare for half of the stuff that I should be ready for. Oh God Leonard I can't thank you enough."

"Penny it's my pleasure and if there is anything that I can do for you, just let me know." Leonard said with a big warm smile on his face.

Penny stopped and looked into his eyes and it was the same old Leonard. She stopped and wrapped both of her arms around his neck and gave him a deep and passionate kiss. This one was given from the bottom of her heart. She felt so lucky to still be able to spend the time with Leonard. Leonard wrapped both of his arms around her waist and slowly moved them up to her back and pulled her in closer.

Old feelings came back immediately with Leonard and he knew at this point that for one, the cat was still alive and clawing to get out. It felt the same when he was going out with Penny when they were a couple. He was still deeply in loved her.

As they slowly pulled apart Penny's eyes were still closed and she looked like she was in another world. Before Penny's eyes were even open she slowly spoke "Wow… Leonard. I never realized how much I missed kissing you" now with eyes wide open.

Leonard had this big smile on his face and said without thinking "Penny…. I love you". Leonard said this without even thinking. It was an automatic response and Leonard was afraid that he just spoiled it again and made it too serious to quickly?. It just blurted out by itself. Leonard froze and didn't know what to do. He was in shock.

Penny stood there for a second surprised too as she wasn't expecting to hear it from Leonard right now. Penny however was so overcome with joy when she heard that from Leonard. She stood there for a second and looked deeply onto his eyes and said softly "Leonard, I love you too. I love you so much I should have said this long ago".

Leonard and Penny then embraced each other in a tight hug and gave each other a deep, long and passionate kiss. They stopped for air and when they both did, they both had a big smile on each others face. They decided to go back to Penny's hotel room and make up for lost time.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed this. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you for all your support, comments and reviews. I really appreciated them greatly. I know you were expecting a longer storyline but I never intended on writing a long story. I know the endings is open for possibilities and maybe one day I'll come back and continue on. I hope you like the ending.  
**_

_****__Disclaimer: I do not own anything._

* * *

Chapter 9 - The Reality

Penny slowly woke up the next morning. She had an overwhelming warm feeling over her. She panicked for second and wondered if she only dreamt about yesterday. She slowly rolled over and saw Leonard sound asleep beside her. Penny had the biggest grin on her face. She just laid there gazing upon him, following the contour of his face while he laid there fast asleep. Yesterday wasn't a dream and she had her Leonard back again. Now she was never going to let anything separate Leonard and her again. She was ready for anything. She was so happy and delirious.

She then started making plans in her head for when they got back home. She decided she was first going to clean up her life. She wanted to get back to school and at the same time seriously start looking for another job. The Cheesecake Factory was great but she wanted more. She wanted to start building a life with Leonard.

Then she had this dreadful feeling. She just realized that Leonard still had to work in New York for another six more months. Penny thought to herself, Oh God what am I going to do? Sadness fell over Penny again but for a different reason now.

Penny still gazing over at Leonard was thinking how much she adored this person. This is her best friend and partner for life. She didn't know why she never said those three magic words before. It felt so easy to say it and felt so right too. It made her feel like curling up her toes. She cursed herself as she wasted so much time that they could have been together by not saying it sooner. Now she needs to figure out how to work out this dilemma that she's in.

Leonard slowly opened up his eyes and found Penny staring at him with a partial smile.

"Morning Sweetie" Penny said trying to be brave.

"Good morning Beautiful. Why such a disappointed face?" Leonard said with a concerned look.

"Now that you're back in my life, it'll be six months before we're together again" as Penny starts to sniff.

"Hey don't worry. I'm sure we can work something out. We're a team and there is nothing that we can't handle together." Leonard said with assurance. "Something will work itself out. It always does. If you believe in yourself, you can accomplish almost anything that you put our mind to".

Penny started to feel a bit better and had a passionate smile on her face. "Oh I love you so much Leonard. You are my life. I love you so much" Penny said with this loving look on her face.

Leonard just smiled and said "I Love You too" and pulled Penny into him and kissed her.

The End.

* * *

_**I really enjoyed writing this story and from the reviews and comments, I was glad you enjoyed it too. I appreciated all your comments and feedback on this story as it encouraged me to continue writing.  
**_

_**Thanks again.**_

_**pfps**_


End file.
